


Message Received

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Alexa, Call... [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Steve gets the message you accidentally sent from your Alexa Echo.





	Message Received

“What are you gonna do when we get home?” Bucky asked as he switched the quinjet to autopilot and leaned back, his hands behind his head.

“Sleep for a week under a pile of blankets,” Steve muttered. “I hate Siberia.”

“You hate Siberia?” Bucky scoffed.

“Sorry,” Steve chuckled, shaking his head. “What about you? Any plans?”

“I think I’m gonna ask Nat out,” Bucky replied.

“Are you kidding me?” Steve laughed. “It’s about time.”

“Well, almost getting killed changes a man,” his best friend muttered.

“You didn’t almost get killed -”

“Hey, that bullet grazed me!” Bucky interrupted.

"The bullet ripped a hole in your jacket, ricocheted off of your arm and embedded itself in the wall,” Steve said. “You’re fine.”

“Still,” Bucky shrugged. “I figured it was time I quit being a chickenshit and ask her out. I’ve wanted to for a while, no sense putting it off anymore.” He twisted side to side in his seat, a slight grin on his face. “Speaking of being a chickenshit…”

“Don’t start,” Steve grumbled.

“What? I’m just making conversation,” Bucky smiled.

“Yeah, right. You’re gonna start bugging me about Y/N, aren’t you?’

“No,” Bucky muttered, though Steve could see that he was still grinning, that evil “I’m gonna screw with my friend” grin he knew so well.

“Yes, you are,” Steve sighed.

“Look, I think she likes you,” he shrugged. “I don’t understand why you don’t ask her out.”

“She doesn’t like me, Buck,” Steve muttered. “Not like that anyway. We’re friends, that’s it.”

“Somebody should tell her that,” Bucky laughed. “She is not subtle about the way she looks at you.”

Steve rolled his eyes. Bucky was full of shit; Y/N had no interest in him other than friendship, he was sure of it. “She doesn’t look at me any differently than she looks at anyone else.”

“Mm-hm, keep telling yourself that,” Bucky mumbled. “One of these days you’ll see I’m right.”

“Whatever,” Steve sighed. He cleared his throat and grabbed his phone. “Have you heard from Tony or Clint?”

“Clint’s en route back to the compound, Tony is in the city with Pepper,” Bucky answered.

He was only half-listening to Bucky, his eyes on his phone. There was a number one on that Alexa app thing that Y/N had helped him put on his phone. He tapped it, which opened the app. He kept tapping until it opened the communication section of the app.

“You have a new message from Y/N,” the AI said.

“Is she okay?” Bucky asked. “Maybe something’s wrong? She knows you’re offsite, right?”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded. “I guess we’ll find out.” He hit the play button.

_ “Tell him I think about him constantly, that I can’t stop thinking about what it would be like if he took me to bed and stripped me slowly out my clothes, kissing every inch of my body and held me down while he ate me out until I was screaming. And while you’re at it, tell him I want him to fuck me until I can’t walk, that I want one hand wrapped around my throat while he takes me from behind and the other in my hair pulling it while he talks dirty in my ear _ . _ ” _

Bucky’s eyes widened as the message played and Steve felt heat creeping up his neck under his collar. When the message ended, he and Bucky sat staring at each other for almost a full minute, Bucky with a smirk on his face and Steve with his mouth hanging open, words escaping him.

“I told you she liked you,” Bucky chuckled.

“Holy shit, Buck, how am I supposed to respond to that?” Panic was clawing at his chest, making it hard to breathe, while at the same time, the image of doing exactly what she had said danced in his brain, making his cock swell and his vision blur. He licked his lips and stared at the screen.

Bucky snatched the phone from his hand and hit the blue circle in the center of the app. It chimed and the screen went black.

“Alexa, call Y/N,” Bucky said.

Steve lunged at Bucky, grappling with him until he managed to get a hold of the phone Bucky was holding just out of his reach. Before he could cancel the call, a small voice came from the speaker.

“H-hello?”


End file.
